


25 days of christmas prompts

by porcelaincarnival



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Blood, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Only tagged as teen because of tiny violence and swearing, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Snow, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelaincarnival/pseuds/porcelaincarnival
Summary: what december is like for peter parker:  one wild ride~according to @spideysstark on tumblrstories are mine, characters are marvel's, list and prompts are theirs !(all prompts are connected and will make one huge story !)





	1. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> i might not do every single day (im a stressed out school kid) but i will try my best !!

“Peter, we can’t get started if you eat all of the ingredients,” Michelle was glaring at said boy, who just laid out the components for the array of cookies they were going to bake

“It’s fine, I can’t get salmonella if I have super-fast-healing.” Peter gave her an unapologetic shrug as he popped another chocolate chip into his mouth

Ned laughed while reading the instructions from May’s old cookbooks, “That’s not the point.”

The three were crammed into Peter’s kitchen with one goal in mind: make as many cookies as they could. Of course, they weren’t going to eat all of them; they were going to wrap them in cute bags and give them to the decathlon team, their teachers (the day before break), their families, and for Peter, the Avengers.

It still sounds crazy when he thinks about it.

“Stop,” Michelle slapped Peter’s hand from eating more chocolate chips, “at this point we’ll only be able to make snickerdoodle, sugar, and frosted.”

Peter fake pouted and turned around to grab two gallons of milk. They went on a full on shopping spree in order to prepare for the loads of baking they were about to do. (Ned estimated twelve baker dozens) The trio got extremely close to getting kicked out because of a dare given to Ned that consisted of a box of Cheerios, baby powder, and sunglasses.

“Wait!” They turned around to see May in the doorway holding a handful of aprons, “please put these on, then your clothes won’t get dirty.”

“Do you have any chefs hats?” Ned joked after they all threw on the aprons

May smirked and procured them from behind her back, “Yup.”

They cheered in response, Michelle shoving their hats over the boys’ heads, covering their eyes. After settling down, May waved her hand, “Call me if you need help or if something’s on fire, I’m good at dealing with that.”

They nodded enthusiastically and once she was out of the room, Peter yelled, “Great British Bake-off?!”

“Yes!”

They got started mixing, cracking, scooping, and measuring. They spent about thirty minutes talking in awful British accents before giving up.

After the first batch of chocolate chips were finished (to prevent Peter from eating any more) May peeked her head in, her hair tied back and her glasses off.

“Hey guys, I’m on call and I have to head to work right now, you okay staying here while I’m over at the hospital?”

Ned’s hair looked like a powdered wig, Peter had an egg cracked over his head, and Michelle’s apron was covered in flour.

“Yeah,” they replied in unison

May laughed, “Don’t set the apartment complex on fire, please. I’ll see you guys later, maybe we can go out to eat when I come back.”

They bid her goodbye and it was back to baking. They got through so many batches, they had to put trays of cookies on the desk in Peter’s room after running out of counter and table space. Soon, the cartons of eggs were empty and there was no more milk.

“You call that a snickerdoodle? My dog’s shit looks more appetizing than that,” Michelle was criticizing Ned’s last bowl of batter as the boy mixed unhappily.

“Since when were you Gordon Ramsey?” he whined, mixing at a faster speed

Peter was dying of laughter, leaning against the oven dials and watching as Michelle threatened to beat Ned over the head with a rolling pin.

He put his elbow on one of the grills to point at Ned’s bowl, “Ha! She’s right, it looks awful.”

Ned opened his mouth to retort before Peter yelped, his senses going off. He turned and saw that his sleeve had been resting on the stove and caught on fire.

Peter shrieked, “Ah! My arm!” He waved it about wildly, “Get the fire extinguisher!”

“Where?!” Ned was running about wildly, clearly panicking

Michelle, cool under pressure, already had it out, “Hold still, loser.” She sprayed his arm and once the flames stopped licking Peter’s sleeve, she set it down with a sigh.

“You’re both such idiots,” she said tiredly, “you’re lucky the fire alarm didn’t go-”

She was interrupted by loud blaring.

“-off.”

They had Peter climb to the ceiling and rip the batteries out of the fire alarm and prayed the fire department wouldn’t come knocking down the door.

Peter jumped back onto the ground and he took a look around to the messy kitchen, Ned’s powdered wig, and Michelle’s twitching right eye.

“Can we agree that that never happened?”


	2. Village Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might have misunderstood the prompt , but i hope not :'))  
> a lot of google was used for this as i dont live in new york,, so pls excuse any false information !

When Aunt May told him that she had a fun day planned, he didn't imagine a shopping challenge.  
  
After they had breakfast at the apartment, they took the crowded subway to where May said was a "cute shopping center". Peter didn't know where they were going because the most shopping he had ever done was to get the materials for his original spider suit, even then it was just for fabric and he didn't have to walk far from home.   
  
"So what's this challenge you're speaking of?" Peter asked, already feeling competitive.   
  
May rubbed her gloved hands together, "It's Sunday, which means it'll be packed, but the goal is to keep away from each other and to be done in two hours."   
  
Peter nodded, hand still holding onto the bar that kept him from flying across the train car every time it rushed into a stop. They had been riding for a little over fifty minutes now, previously filling the time with idle chatter about school, finals, and May's workplace gossip.   
  
"Why did you choose this particular Sunday? I mean, Christmas isn't until a few weeks."   
  
"I have work, and I know you have-" May dropped her voice, "-patrol and class. It's more convenient for us to do this now."   
  
"I can't get all my Christmas presents in two hours!" Peter exclaimed   
  
"No, we're getting presents for us. Remember how we'd get gifts ahead of time just in case Ben or I would get called into work the week of Christmas? It's like that."   
  
Peter's face fell at the mention of his late-uncle. It was true, they would get the best sales a few weeks in advance in case one of them had to work overtime or everyday leading up to Christmas, therefore preventing any time to buy anything. Despite this, Uncle Ben and Aunt May would always spend Christmas Eve and Day with Peter, the long-packaged toys or books finally getting ripped open.   
  
May sensed his mood drop and said, "Don't worry, I've already requested time off for Christmas. And if you need me to come with you to get presents for your friends I can."   
  
"Thanks," Peter smiled, "I think I'll be okay."   
  
The subway stopped again, bodies lurching to the front before settling down.   
  
"This is our stop, let's go," May took Peter's shoulder and led him off   
  
"Wait, Columbus Circle Station? What're we doing here?" Peter asked, looking around   
  
"Hold your horses, we're not there yet," May hadn't let go of his shoulder and was steering him out   
  
Soon, they were on Columbus Circle & 59th Street.   
  
"Oh," Peter exhaled   
  
"Yup, the Holiday Market. Knew you'd be excited."   
  
There were lines of stalls, selling everything from ventriloquist dolls to paintings. Food vendors lined the streets, giving off warmth from open grills and hot drinks. Pigeons camped out on the ground as they waited for foods, no one escaping their beady eyes.   
  
"It's so big! Wait a second, this area is expensive. Can we afford the stuff here?" Peter turned back to his aunt, eyeing her   
  
She offered him a grin, "I've been saving up, and Tony asked me to give this to you."   
  
She pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it him, a three hundred dollar bills sat inside. He looked back up at her, "What? I can't take this."   
  
"He was very insistent that it was a Holiday bonus for his favorite Stark Industries intern."   
  
"I'm the only Stark Industries intern."   
  
She shrugged, "Don't go and buy me anything pricey with that, mister. I'd feel bad if you used it all on me."   
  
Peter squashed the idea of buying his aunt something designer. Goodbye Gucci fanny pack.   
  
"Got it."   
  
"Ready? Keep your phone on you so I can call when time's up, and be careful. I don't care that you can 'stop a bus with your bare hands', you're still my nephew who likes getting into trouble." She quoted Peter's argument the day she found him standing in his room with spandex on   
  
"I promise, May," Peter said, May stuck out her tongue before pulling out her phone.   
  
"Time starts… now!"   
  
The two rushed away from each other, going on opposite directions.   
  
One hour passed and Peter still had no idea what to buy his aunt. He hadn't dared to touch the money from Mr. Stark yet, so he bought himself hot chocolate and a cinnamon pretzel from his own pocket.   
  
He strolled about, absentmindedly munching on his last piece of pretzel, scanning the hand painted signs above the stalls. Then the panic set in once he checked the time.   
  
What am I supposed to get her? He asked himself. Everything he saw so far was mostly just souvenirs; if May was a tourist, he probably would have settled for an "I ♡ NY" shirt.   
  
He also didn't want to get her something tacky or virtually useless. The apartment didn't need anymore furniture and she mentioned that she didn't want anymore clothes earlier in the year. She was attached to her purses because Uncle Ben had bought them for her and Peter already got her a new hand mixer for her birthday.   
  
He sat down on a bench and sipped his hot chocolate mournfully.   
  
He was about to buy her a snow globe when he saw a stall that lit a lantern in his head.   
  
Of course!   
  
Peter crossed the street and got to work. It was a picture frame shop with a station to print out pictures. He found the perfect frame and plugged in his phone to look for the right picture.   
  
He chose the picture of Ben, May, and him in Disney world from about a month before his uncle's passing. His aunt and uncle saved up for so long for that trip and he remembered their faces when they surprised him with plane tickets. The photographer had Ben and May on the sides of Peter in front of Magic Kingdom's signature castle.   
  
_"Hold out your hands and look at them like you're happy," the photographer said, motioning to Peter, "then mom and dad look at his hands too, like he's holding his college acceptance letter."_  
  
_"I'm thirteen!" Peter laughed, "I'm not in college!"_  
  
_Ben and May looked at each other at "mom and dad" but grinned and didn't say anything._  
  
_"Smile!"_  
  
_With the castle standing in the background, the Parkers looked at Peter's hands in fake-shock with a photoshopped Tinker Bell in his hands._   
  
May was going to go get their Disney pictures printed, but after Ben's death, she didn't have the energy to look at them.   
  
Peter handed it to the woman behind the counter, who put the photo in and offered to wrap the frame.   
  
"Oh thanks!" Peter knew that if he tried wrapping them himself it would look awful, "how much for you to wrap it?"   
  
"Nothing dear, it's the holiday season, it's free," she replied   
  
"No, no, please, I insist."   
  
"It's just fine, sweetheart," the woman was about to finish and tape the last fold when she admired the photo, "how adorable! You have a beautiful family."   
  
Peter smiled, to himself it was one of nostalgia, "Thank you."   
  
The woman finished wrapping, added a bow, and put it in a paper bag, "Happy holidays, dear."   
  
"You too!"   
  
Thirty minutes left, Peter thought as he thanked the woman and took the paper bag. He felt like the gift wasn't complete. What could he add to this already sentimental present?   
  
He passed by a stall that glittered with jewelry. Peter stopped then walked backwards to take another look. He felt out of place as he took a look around the expensive pieces, definitely sticking out like sore thumb.   
  
"Is there anything I can help with?" the man behind the counter asked, startling Peter   
  
"N-no, it's fine, thank you though," he replied; after a few minutes, he regretted that answer as he still didn't know what May would like.   
  
Then, he spotted a necklace attached to a card. It was white gold with two hearts; one golden and another silver colored. The card read: Only an aunt could give hugs like a mother, keep secrets like a sister, and share love like a friend.   
  
"Excuse me, sir?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"How much are engravings?"   
  
~   
  
When May called, they agreed to meet at the station from where the entire adventure started.   
  
May had one over sized paper bag with no discernible store name in her hand and Styrofoam cup of mulled cider in the other. She gave Peter a hug with some difficulty when he came walking over.   
  
"How much time did you finish with?" He asked May   
  
"Five minutes," she declared proudly, "I bet you didn't beat me."   
  
"HA! Seven minutes!"   
  
May dramatically threw back her head, "No! I thought I had you."   
  
They stepped onto the crowded train car, "I think I got you the best present, too."   
  
May laughed, "Not a chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed !!


	3. Festive Coffee

"Mr. Stark?"   
  
The dividing window lowered to reveal Tony and Happy in the front seats.   
  
"Yeah, kid?"   
  
"Can we go to Starbucks?"   
  
Tony stared at Peter for a second before the window started sliding back up again.    
  
"No, no, no! There's a perfectly valid reason for my question!"   
  
"Tony Stark does not drink Starbucks."   
  
Happy snorted, "But Tony Stark speaks in third person."   
  
"They're selling holiday drinks now! It's the only time of the year, please!" Peter pleaded.   
  
"Kid, that’s usually how holiday drinks are sold, it's called marketing," Tony had his sunglasses on but Peter could feel his teasing gaze from behind the opaque shades.    
  
"Don't ruin the Christmas season for me," Peter said   
  
Happy kept his eyes on the road but said, "Boss, don't get him coffee, he'll be bouncing off the walls and I don't think your heart will be able to handle it."   
  
"Please, Mr. Stark?"   
  
"No, we have to go to the compound to work on your suit."   
  
That was true, it was a compound day (Monday's greatest pleasure) and Peter was picked up after school to ride upstate and hit the lab and play "intern". Yes, he was the only Stark Industries intern. Tony tried to let Peter be a normal intern once, but after Peter accidentally smashed a coffee maker and an entire shelf of ceramic mugs, he just stuck to helping out his mentor and working on his spider suit.    
  
"But homework first!" Tony demanded after steering Peter away from the vials of salicylic acid and methanol on his first compound day.   
  
Another Starbucks passed by the window Peter was staring out, "But Mr. Stark," he whined.   
  
Tony was trying his best not to give in but Peter put his head on the middle window to pout and put his puppy dog eyes to use.   
  
After Peter sighed sadly and looked to Happy, the man said, "Tony,"   
  
"Fine! What am I made of, money? Actually, don't answer that."   
  
"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, what drink do you want since you've been asking so bad?"   
  
Happy pulled into the drive thru as Peter replied, "Caramel Brulée Latte please!"   
  
"Hap, what about you?"   
  
"I'm good with the Peppermint Mocha."   
  
"I hate peppermint," Peter said, still resting his face on the window.   
  
"Good thing it's for me and not for you."   
  
"Since there's only one left I'll try the Toasted White Chocolate Mocha. Happy, can you order?"   
  
"I'm not your butler."   
  
"But you're in the driver's seat, there's no way you can argue with me on this," Tony pulled out his phone to read an email from Pepper marked urgent.   
  
Happy groaned, "We're using your credit card."   
  
"No, we're paying cash."


	4. Present Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to mention this (i'll add to the description) but all these stories are linked !! they're written to go along as if it was happening each day, like how today is tuesday the fourth, for peter, it is the same ! there's a plot here that will develop as it goes on , but each chapter could totally be read individually !

After school on Tuesday, Peter decided that he was going to hang up the spandex for one day and take care of some “errands”.

That’s what he told May, Ned, and Michelle.

He had to go under the radar to get all of his presents because usually he was never alone, whether it was his aunt or his best friends or the Avengers. It didn’t used to be like this though, just a few months ago he could be walking around Queens without a chaperone. Now, with May’s rightful concern, his new trio, and his watchful teammates, he couldn’t go to the restroom without someone by his arm.

“Just in case you decide to get into trouble,” said Captain  _ freaking _ America while eating at Olive Garden, walking him to the bathroom.

Peter took in the air as he entered the Queens Center, the indoor shopping mall that he could just walk to instead of taking the subway.  _ Smells unpleasant but we’ll work with it. _ Even though he was an entire football field length away from the food court, he could still smell the trash cans.

Peter had been collecting presents throughout the year, being simultaneously money-efficient and, if you asked him, an  _ amazing _ gift giver. Yes, he bought everyone a picture frame that held his favorite individual pictures of him and the person in question at the market in Columbus Circle, but he also wanted to add little trinkets.

The only people left on his list was Tony, Pepper, and Natasha. He had no idea what additional present to get for any of them, seeing as two could literally buy his life. Additionally, the only non-morbid bit of Natasha’s personal life that he could build off of was that she once tricked Clint into thinking he was living in 2017 because of his phone’s calendar glitched.

Peter thought hard then realized that Natasha would probably appreciate anything that would be relaxing. She was always stealing everyone’s clothes, even his, and he doesn’t even live in the tower! He couldn’t figure out whether it was to be comforting or just because she was cold all the time, but he figured that a fluffy blanket wouldn’t hurt.

After making his purchase in some random urban mom store (it smelled like spiced candles were trying to choke him), Peter walked out with a massive grey blanket that would hopefully stop his hoodies from getting snatched.

He was staring at the piece of paper with gift ideas for the couple (most crossed out or circled) when he felt his spider sense whine. It didn’t go off, it was more like a,  _ Wait, look behind you. _

He glanced over his shoulder to see Tony walking toward him.

_ Are you kidding me? In Queens? _

“Hey kid! Didn’t see you there!” The man, dressed in a baseball cap and signature shades, said. Peter shoved his list into his back pocket as the man came over.

“You obviously did, what are you doing?”

“Wow,” Tony placed a hand over where the famous arc reactor used to reside, “is that any way to greet your favorite mentor?”

Peter jokingly rolled his eyes, “You’re my only mentor!”   
  


“Can’t I just enjoy my day walking around doing some Christmas shopping?” Tony threw an energetic arm around his protégé as Peter continued walking.

“Happy told you I was getting yours and Pepper’s present, huh?”

“Maybe.”

“You wouldn’t be caught dead in a public mall,” Peter laughed.

“Okay, so if that was true, it’s not by the way, would you tell me what store you were going to?”

They passed by a superhero merchandise store, where the clerk’s mouth dropped at the sight of a poorly disguised Iron Man and his intern walking by.

“Nope, nice try though.”

“Fine, fine. Now, I need your help.”

“With what?”

“If I was shopping for a particularly attractive aunt, what should I get her? I heard Victoria’s Secret is having a buy one bra get one free!”

“Gross, Mr. Stark!”

_ Guess the presents will have to wait another day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was bad im sorry lol


	5. Tree Shopping

“May, look at this one!” Peter said for the twentieth time in the Christmas tree farm. They had only been there for about ten minutes and May was ready to pull out her hair.

“That one looks exactly like the one you pointed out  _ five seconds ago. _ ”

“No, this one’s needles are slightly greener!”

May squinted, adjusting her eyeglasses, “What? I can’t see it.”

“Oh, must be just me, then,” Peter reached out a gloved hand to touch the branch at his eye-level.

“How?”

“Crazy eyesight can make you appreciate the small things,” May laughed at her nephew’s attempt to sound like a wise old man. Peter stroked the branch one more time before sticking out his tongue at the woman, who was rolling her eyes.

“Must be nice,” she laughed.

“Wait, why are we shopping for trees? All of these are twice the size of the apartment,” Peter narrowed his eyes as he finally realized the obvious.

At first, he was excited. Tree shopping! The Parkers had never done that, not even when he was a baby when his parents were still alive. While looking through an old photo album he noticed that infant Peter was sitting in front of a tall but plastic tree. Then when it was just Ben and May, they used the same artificial tree that had to be assembled every time it was taken out of storage. In fact, that tree was up in their living room, how could he forget?

May’s eyes sparkled, “A favor.”

“For who?”

“You’ll see soon. To put it this way, I’ve been giving a sort of ‘allowance’ for this tree and you can choose since you obviously have an eye for Christmas trees.” May said, pushing him along after he stopped walking to gape at her.

“I’m so confused.”

“Tomorrow on Thursday you can decorate the tree, for now, choose one so I don’t have to stand here freezing my butt off.”

In the end, Peter chose a ten foot tall Fraser fir. His eyes (talented in tree shopping apparently) were drawn to the bluish emerald color and how it didn’t smell so overpowering like the others from the selections. The most important feature, he told May, was how the needles were soft.

“All the other ones were stabbing me through my gloves, and that’s a no go.”

Peter excitedly pointed out the fated fir to the man who ran the small farm and bounced around, examining it from all angles.

“Okay, we’re good to go. You want take out?” May asked, walking towards him.

“What? I’m pretty sure you didn’t pull out your wallet. We can’t just steal this tree!” Peter whispered, eyeing the man who was turned and helping another customer.

May wheezed, “I signed for it, the  _ anonymous donor  _ is going to pick it up later.”

“‘Anonymous donor’ _ , _ why does this sound like  _ Great Expectations _ ?”

“That man is always one for the dramatics.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guys see now what i mean by the chapters are connected ? ;)))


	6. Tree Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is,, so bad,, it's unedited and i dont care :'))

When Peter walked into the tower’s common room on Thursday, May’s tree antics all made sense.

“Oh, I should’ve seen that coming,” Peter muttered to himself as he gazed upwards at the gigantic tree in the corner of the room. The fir was just as green as it was yesterday, and still painfully bare. Come on Mr. Stark, where’s the holiday spirit?

“Like it?” Tony asked, walking in, “had an intern chose it out for me. Gotta say, not a fan of the needles but whatever.”

Peter blushed at the teasing, “The best needles are the soft ones so when you’re decorating them it doesn’t prick your skin!”   
  


The man chuckled, throwing an arm around Peter’s shoulders, “I agree, kid, just messing around. Speaking of decorating, can you do me a favor?”

“Yeah!”

“Pepper’s busy in Tokyo right now handling gross businessy stuff and I’m actually late for a meeting I have with the Wakandan king and it’d be great if you were to take care of the tree. Just so when Pepper gets back she’s pleasantly surprised and doesn’t have to spend a long time decorating.”

“Wow, Mr. Stark, that’s thoughtful of you.”

Tony gasped dramatically, “Are you implying that I’m not thoughtful?” He ruffled Peter’s curls and Peter laughed twisting away from the offense. Peter won when he jumped onto the ceiling, declaring that his mentor was too short to get him. Tony huffed and checked his watch.

“I have to go or else T’Challa will have a hissy fit-”

“Was that a pun-”

“-so chop chop, get decorating. You can invite your scary cult of friends as long as you promise that you won’t burn down the tree and tower. FRIDAY will be watching and if you have any questions you can ask her, or anyone that’s passing through.”

Tony gave Peter a pat on the shoulder before heading off.

  
“Bye, Mr. Stark! You might want to get the fire department on speed dial!”

“I heard that!”

~

When Ned and Michelle came over, they made quick progress on the tree, asking the AI to blast Christmas music as they had a race on who could decorate their section of the tree the fastest. Ned had the bottom third, Michelle the middle, and Peter the top, seeing as he was the only who could physically get to it.

Bruce was passing through to get an apple and some water when he saw three teenagers (one hanging upside down by a string of web) screeching the lyrics to Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas Is You”. He silently took a step back, prepared to back to the elevator faster than he had ever run before, before he was spotted.

“Dr. Banner!”

“Yes, Peter?” He responded fearfully.

“Ask me what kind of tree I have.”

“What?”

“Dr. Banner, as me what kind of tree I have.”

“Huh?”

“Just, Dr. Banner, ask me what kind of tree I have.”

“ _ What kind of tree do you have, Peter? _ ”

“It’s a Chris Pine.”

Bruce stared at the teenagers, who were staring back at him, not blinking or breathing.

“I… I’m just, uh, going to go now.”

When the tree was finished, Ned and Michelle went into the kitchen for some soda and when they came back, they were looking up at Peter, who was hanging from a web so that they couldn’t see the very top.

“What the hell are you doing?” Michelle asked.

“I couldn’t choose between a star or an angel, so I went with both,” He swung to the side to show a paper clipped to the top of the tree. It was a picture of Thor (that he totally didn’t take himself) and he was grinning proudly at them from the ceiling. 

“...You’re so dead.”

~

Tony was just about to answer T’Challa’s question before his phone rang.

“Sorry, one second… hello?”

“Tones?”

“Yeah, Rhodey?”

“How do I cut through a cocoon of webs?”

He glanced at T’Challa, who was confused, before responding, “What did he do now?”

“His friends stole his web shooters and stuck him to the wall. He’d break out, but he’s too afraid of them.”

  
“ _ Oh my God.” _


	7. Charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey uh,, the avengers 4 trailer dropped during school and i had to physically prevent myself from crying in third period  
> i didnt edit this either so oops sorry

Tony and Peter were walking around Upstate while they visited the compound on Peter’s Friday after school. The teen was tired from all his patrolling and he was glad for the small monthly retreat to where the sprawling Avengers facility resided. It housed Vision, Wanda, and occasionally Scott Lang and his family when they decide it’s time for a vacation. So when it was time to go Upstate on the first Saturday of the month, Peter relished seeing his “extended family” for a weekend.

The two were currently walking around a small sleepy town that was so tired that they apparently couldn’t recognize Tony Stark with his baseball cap and shades on. Then again, there was barely anyone out and about to see them.

Peter was telling Tony all about his school week; about Flash getting called out by the teacher because he was caught using his phone during class, about Ned’s new Netflix account that they’re sharing, and Michelle drilling the decathlon team so hard that their teacher made them stop.

He kicked up snow as he spoke a mile a minute, “Then May and I made brownies at midnight but I tried stopping her so she can sleep because it was just after her shift and-”

Tony slowed to a stop in front of the small supermarket (the only one in the town) and said, “I just remembered, Vision and Wanda asked us to buy them flour and baking soda. But we also need to get back soon it’s getting dark… can you wait right here? It won’t be long.”

“Yeah, of course!”

Tony clapped him on the back before walking into the slow, sliding doors.

Peter leaned against the wall and pulled out his phone. The decathlon group chat was most likely exploding but after getting a cryptic text while he was watching a conspiracy theory video he muted it. Michelle and Ned were hanging out at the movies and messaging him on Snapchat of pictures of them and putting an unflattering stickers of him between them with captions like, “ _ the triumvirate !!! _ ” Now that the movie was starting his notifications were silent.

He was just mindlessly scrolling when his ears picked up the sound of scuffing shoes in front of him. He turned and saw an old man, probably in his seventies, struggling to get comfortable on a bench near the street. Peter’s heart ached and the Spider-man in him needed to do something.

He walked into the store, grabbed a backpack, and started filling it with essentials: food, water, hygiene care,blankets, and other useful items. He didn’t see Tony at all, maybe he was stuck in the baking aisle trying to decide between baking powder and baking soda.

After Peter paid and went back outside, he pulled out his wallet and grabbed a hundred dollar bill from his internship bonus that May delivered to him and walked over.

“Excuse me, sir?”

The man, a weathered face and long white beard, sat up, “Hello.”

Peter sat down in front of him and held out the backpack, “I-I’m sorry, I just, it’s cold and I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay, um, I made this for you.”

As Spider-man, he could have gotten this done in a few seconds then be gone faster than anyone could say  _ quip _ . As Peter Parker, he stuttered his way through a simple sentence.

The man stared at the backpack and Peter’s face started growing hotter. Just as he thought the man wouldn’t accept, he started wiping some tears away.

“Thank you, son. Thank you so much, God bless you.”

Peter handed it over and added the money and the man wept more. Peter gave him a hug and sat down next to him on the snowy bench. He listened to the man talk about his life, his rises and falls, his words of wisdom and little tidbits.

Little did they know that Tony Stark was leaning on the same wall Peter had been before, watching the interaction with a fond smile on his face.

“Hey FRI?” He whispered.

“Yes, Boss?”

“Get information on that man so we can get him off the streets before Christmas.”

“Yes, sir.”

_ DIRECT MESSAGE _

_ To May Parker: _

_ You raised him well _

Tony continued watching.

_ DIRECT MESSAGE _

_ To Tony Stark: _

_ So did you _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet boys,,


	8. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late post !!  
> my original idea was for peter and his classmates to have a snow day at school but it was saturday yesterday which was disappointing

It was early in the morning Saturday when Peter scrambled downstairs to interrupt all the occupants of the dining room, who were having a calm and quiet breakfast.

“Oh god, plug your ears,” Tony groaned over his coffee when he heard Peter’s feet stomping down to them.

Vision and Wanda just smiled, they liked Peter’s energy. Usually, the compound was still and silent and whenever others visited they welcomed it.

“There’s snow outside!” Peter hollered, rounding the corner.

“We live in New York, kid. Of course there’s snow. In fact, there was snow yesterday.”

“Yeah, but we’re Upstate in the  _ Avengers Compound _ where there’s nature and it looks wayyyy nicer than if it were snowing in Queens.”

“I have to agree,” said Wanda, stirring her tea, “the scenery is very beautiful with all the trees and fields.” 

“Can we build a snowman?” Peter asked, bouncing up and down

“No.”

“Why not?”

  
  
“It’s 7 am, first off. Second, it’s too cold.”

  
  
“Please? Vision can’t feel the cold and Wanda bundles up like we’re in Antarctica. I know you have a parka around here somewhere.”

Tony turned around to refill his mug but Peter slid his face onto the counter and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. He even pouted his lip (just a teeny bit).

The man sighed, “Fine.”

“Yay!” Peter dashed back upstairs as Tony called out, “You better use that spider-kid puffer jacket I manufactured just for you! I don’t want to explain to your aunt why her nephew is frozen!”

Vision turned to Wanda with a bewildered look on his face, “I can’t feel cold?”

~

When Tony opened the door to the large open field just outside the back of the compound, Peter sprinted to throw himself onto the ground.

“Hey! What’re you doing?” Tony yelled as Peter sunk lower into the white.

“Making snow angels!” Peter responded, barely visible.

When Tony stood above him he saw some grass peeking out from behind Peter’s windshield wiper arms that looked like the imprint of Thor from all that time ago after the battle with Ultron. 

_ Huh _ , he thought as he watched the kid speed up his extremities to completely obliterate the snow around him, Vision and Wanda joining in,  _ how time flies _ .

They proceeded to have a snowball fight (No, Tony wasn’t salty about losing to Wanda and her magic) and finally, it was time to build a snowman.

“I want it to be ten feet tall! Wanda and Vision can stack the snowballs with their mind powers! I can jump and put the biggest piece on top!”

“And what am I supposed to do, huh kid? Stand here and look pretty?”

“You’re going to help me!”

“Okay, sounds good.”

~

It was not good.

Tony forgot that Peter could probably lift a Hippopotamus in one hand and an elephant in the other.

As the kid ran around, collecting snow into one gigantic ball, Tony would only watch in horror as it grew into the height of an eighteen-wheeler.

Wanda and Vision were happily forming snowballs the size of houses and putting them into the center of the field, floating around in the air. Tony, resigned, sat down on a nearby bench and just watched them tire out.

Finally, the now fifteen-feet tall snowman was finished. They used small boulders instead of coal and found a broken vehicle (it was damaged beyond recognition) as a nose. Tony thought it looked like a winter transformer gone wrong, but they looked pleased with themselves.

“You guys want to go back inside? We can make hot chocolate?” Tony yelled to the three figures on top of the head.

“HOT CHOCOLATE!” Peter screamed, jumping off the head and doing a flip. Tony was about to call the Iron Spider suit to catch his fall before Peter used his web shooters to safely land next to him.

“Oh my God, don’t do that. This is why you go home on Sundays, I don’t think I can make it through the Holy Day with a demon child like you.”

“Shut up Mr. Stark, you know you love me.”

  
“I do not.”  _ Maybe I do, kid. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's what i call dad development


	9. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two posts a day !! this one is long as compensation
> 
> don't forget my tumblr is also @porcelaincarnival !!

Peter returned to Queens on Sunday, as Tony’s promise the day before. 

May invited Tony and Happy inside the apartment for coffee and casual conversation. After giving Happy a fist bump and receiving a side hug from Tony, May sent Peter off to do his homework.

“So how was he?” May asked, adding in sugar and creamer to hers and Happy’s drinks, Tony taking his black.

“Well behaved as usual. He built a snowman the size of a small house with Wanda and Vision yesterday, I messaged you about Friday, and on the way here, Uncle Happy and him had a Star Wars lore face off.”

May loved the idea of an extended family, she believed it was good for Peter, and as far as she could see, it was helping him tremendously. Ben’s death hit him the hardest, and she knew that he needed more figures in his life because May sometimes felt that she wasn’t enough.

“Sounds good,” she laughed, “remember what I told you both about Linda from work?”

Happy rolled his eyes, “She got herself fired, yet?”

“No! I was putting in an IV when she comes in and has the  _ audacity _ to tell me I’m doing it wrong!” 

Tony and Happy gasped. Another feature of their “casual conversation” was work gossip. That’s what families do, after all.

~

Peter was on patrol when he got stabbed.

Yes, he’s gotten stabbed before, but the stakes were higher.

One, it was a serrated knife. He clutched his side as blood was steadily pouring out. His healing would take care of it but he needed to clean the wound and dress it before any infection could arise.

Two, he wasn’t supposed to be patrolling this late. School nights were eight pm while Fridays and Saturdays were ten pm. It was midnight.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Peter had already webbed up the man, “confiscated” the knife by grabbing it and sticking it to the strap on his right thigh (in case anyone tried tracing his DNA back to him), and called the police. He quickly crawled up onto the roof of a nearby building so he could figure out what to do.

“ _ It appears that you have been stabbed, would you like me to call Tony Stark? _ ” Karen asked the moment he slid onto the roof and checked the wound. It wasn’t long, but it was was definitely deep. He had to tend to it before it closed, and fast. 

“No, no don’t do that.” Peter wheezed.

“ _ Would you like me to call May Parker? _ ”

“No, don’t do that either.”

“ _ Would you like me to call- _ ”   
  


“Karen, Karen don’t call anyone right now.”

The only people who he could go to were Ned and Michelle. Unfortunately, his “Guy in the Chair” would definitely be asleep by now, since he was a functioning human. It only left one more option.

“Actually,” he gasped, “I need you to call one person.”

~

The buildings passed in a blur, the lights bouncing around in his hazy vision like they were fireflies he saw Upstate during the summer. He felt like he was drifting in a pool, his limbs light and waves of cold washed over him. His skin against the spandex was numb and at one point he felt like something slipped from his suit, but he couldn’t figure out what. Soon, his destination was in view.

Michelle was always awake, it never seemed like she slept. Peter knew this fact and took advantage of it by webbing himself to her apartment and quietly knocking on her window.

Her face appeared through the glass. 

_ She looks pissed. _

Michelle opened the window and extended her hand, “You’re so damn lucky my parents are out of town.”

He only groaned in response before falling into her room. He was also lucky for her wood floors, seeing as there was already blood on it. He pulled off his mask and stared at the ceiling in defeat.

“I’ll get the first aid kit,  _ stay right there. _ ” She emphasized each word, jabbing a finger.

Peter pulled himself to his feet and leaned his shoulder against the wall, careful not to bleed on anything else. He had never been to her house, it was always either Ned’s or his. It was just from preference, she offered it as a hangout space but it always ended up to be one of the guys. 

They didn’t mind, but the realization hit him as he looked at his surroundings.

Her room was covered in carefully hung and organized posters (March for Our Lives, Protect Human Rights, Foodcorps, multiple different Pride flags, Feminism, and more) and surprisingly, there was a cluster of polaroids of the trio on the wall. Them at the movies, the park, the tower, school selfies, shopping, and just hanging out, all carefully dated. She also had pictures of just her and Ned, as well as just her and Peter. Then, he saw a polaroid of himself. 

_ “Peter, Peter, do it for the vine,” Ned chanted _

_ “No!” _

_ “Come on, loser!” _

_ “Fine!” _

_ He walked out of his room. _

_ “Hi, welcome to Chili’s!” _

_ Ned and Michelle broke down laughing at Peter only in his boxers, Peter’s face burning. _

_ Peter cupped his face, “Why are you bullying me?” _

_ They only laughed harder as Michelle took out her Polaroid camera and snapped a picture. _

What was more surprising was the red Sharpie heart beside the date.

Before he could comprehend the meaning of the small detail, Michelle came back inside holding a box.

Michelle gestured out the door, “Grab a hoodie from my closet then follow me to the kitchen where there’s tile.”

It turns out her parents  _ really  _ liked minimalism. It felt almost wrong seeing as Michelle was an artist, her paint covered house clothes juxtaposing the white of the walls. The fireplace was roaring in the foyer and Peter took a second in passing to attempt to absorb some warmth. In the kitchen, Michelle opened her box to retrieve some supplies.

“I’ll clean it then dress it, you sure your healing will take care of the sealing or do I have to get out a needle and thread?” Michelle asked, deadpan.

“Yeah I’m sure. Thanks.”

Michelle didn’t respond, just motioned for him to sit down so she could get to work.

“Uh, you’re going to have to take off the suit.”

“Oh yeah, sorry,” He tapped the spider emblem and tugged it off, having to peel the area where he was stabbed, he clenched his teeth.

Michelle had looked away, and if Peter didn’t know any better, she looked embarrassed. It didn’t make sense, she had seen him shirtless multiple times, but usually Ned was in the room. Maybe that’s why there was a sudden feeling of vulnerability that made Peter flush.

Soon, Michelle had take out her supplies, thanking her first aid training.

“Girl Scouts?”

She snorted, “Not a chance.”

He may have super healing, but his pain tolerance wasn’t enhanced, so Peter sucked in a breath and looked up so the tears could stay in place.

“Sorry,” Michelle murmured, swabbing the inside of the wound.

“I-it’s fine.”

Once she finished cleaning it, she got out gauze and bandages and started wrapping. Due to his state, Peter said, “I feel like a Christmas present.”

Michelle just glared at him.

It continued like this until Michelle closed the box, “Done. You’re such an idiot.”

“I know.”

Instead of putting the box away, she stared at Peter’s face. He didn’t know what to do, it was almost like she was expecting him to argue with her or cry or scream. Her brown eyes just bore through him like an X-ray, scanning for any other injuries he was hiding.

Finally, she said, “I don’t like you getting hurt like this.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“If you were sorry you would be more careful.”

That was true. Peter looked away, “I can’t.”

“You can try.”

He found her eyes again, “Why are you telling me this? Being Spider-man has never bothered you before.”

She opened her mouth to respond before deciding against it. She got up and walked out of the kitchen.

_ Did I just make her angry? Oh no, oh no. _

He followed to see that she was sitting in front of the fire; a small blanket fort that he didn’t notice, pillows everywhere, a cup of coffee steaming in a handmade ceramic mug, and her sketchbook on her lap. It seemed like that was what she was doing before he called her.

“Michelle?”

“MJ.”

“Sorry.”

He remained standing.

“I’m sorry that I make you worry.”

She sighed, “Did you know that that one time where you passed out after a gunfight and Stark had to go over to rescue you, Ned cried?”

He did not.

“Ned called me sobbing because he saw it on the news and was afraid you wouldn’t make it.”

“He did?”

“That time you ditched from fourth period to help Hawkeye and Black Widow? We watched a livestream during lunch and watched you get launched into the side of bus.”

“But I was fine-”   
  


She wasn’t finished, “The field trip. May was a mess and Ned wouldn’t stop trying to find ways to hack into your suit to find where you went. I don’t know if you know this but he was successful and saw you were in space. He had a breakdown. We were still in the bus. Everyone wanted to know why he was near hysterics. We couldn’t tell them that it was because our best friend was on a different planet fighting the Mad Titan.”

Her voice was rising and in an attempt to placate her, he said, “But I’m back-”

“You don’t get it, idiot! We care about you! Hell,  _ I care about you!  _ I know you want to save others but you’re affecting us too!”

She turned away, “We lost you once. I can’t lose you again.”

Peter blanked. He never knew any of this. He knew his aunt and friends were worried, but usually it was the lack of sleep or time. Not that every time he went out in the suit they thought of the possibility of him never coming back.

He kneeled down beside her, coming into the blanket fort, “I-I’m sorry, I never realized. I just, didn’t think about how I was hurting all of you.”

Michelle, no,  _ MJ  _ kept herself facing away.

“MJ?” He put his hand on her shoulder.

She jolted then turned back to face him.

In the light of the fire he noticed that her eyes were actually hazel.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever and just a second. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him and held him tight, her face pushing onto his shoulder. He didn’t comment on her shaking or the tears that were seeping onto his (her) hoodie.

Peter stayed for a moment before wrapping his own around her as well, tucking his face onto her head.

“I’ll do better. I promise.”

“Good.”

They remained like that until he felt her breathing slow down, gently laying them down. The fire crackled above them, the warmth from MJ and the flames coaxed him into slumber.

As Peter fell asleep with his face still pressed against MJ’s hair, a thought struck him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_ I dropped the knife. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone expect that ?   
> let me know if i should develop this relationship or are you all good with very close peter and mj ?


	10. i'm sorry :(

i know some of you were looking forward to the rest of these prompts but unfortunately i got caught up in finals week and now it's break and i'd really like to spend it with my family, so im stopping this collection , i hope you all understand :(

in the meantime,

a certain overdone trope is in the near future !

see you then !

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !


End file.
